All for love
by PauleenAnne
Summary: Sequel to "Because of him". He would do everything for love even if it means to hurt someone...even himself. Would she do the same if she was on his shoes? All for the name of love? COMPLETE R&R
1. Chapter 1

**All for love**

**Disclaimer: Of course I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

**Chapter 1 - Leave**

"Naru-chan…?"

"Leave! Leave or I'll…I'll make you leave myself!" he yelled at me with so much anger. What made him this mad? What could I have done to make him this mad? Yesterday…he was so happy, I saw it in his eyes and now this…?

"Why…? I didn't do anything to deserve this! I am your girlfriend who didn't do anything bad to you!" I asked and yelled at him with my tears welling up on the sides of my eyes. I didn't do anything to deserve this!

"Mai, you deserve this and I am not letting my girlfriend leave my house because I don't have one. I am only letting my _employee _leave this office which also means that you are _fired._" That was it. I had enough and slapped him hard.

"Don't you dare call me by my name! You have no right to! You…you jerk! Oh…and I am not actually fired, cause I quit!" with that I turned and exited the office with a loud bang.

I stomped as I walked outside, I didn't care about the looks people gave me. I had the right to be angry! I'd rather die than seeing his face again!

I couldn't stand this anymore so I ran to where my father and mother's graves were.

I was greeted by the crisp, cold air and leaves. The sky already had an orange tint with some pink streaks here and there…so, it was already sunset.

…_Flashback…_

"_Hey Mai…"_

_I looked at Naru as we watched the sunset at a flower field that he showed me. I gave him a smile and said, "Hmmm?"_

"_Did you know…that I love sunsets? They are so calming and tells you that night is coming. It's also considered as…romantic as some say." He smiled, admiring the view._

_I rested my head on his shoulder and said, "In that 'some', will there be you and me? Cause I believe that sunsets are romantic."_

_He smiled and said, "Probably…and did you know…that you are my sunset…?_

…_End of Flashback…_

"Damn him! I do I always remember him…? Forget about everything…forget…forget…" I repeated it like some kind of mantra.

"I only I never met him…" I cried my heart out. Why do the people I love be taken away and make me go away? The thought was heart wrenching.

Rain poured hard on me. Is the world sharing my sorrow? At least someone knows that I'm sad…someone…cares? No. It's just all because of pity!

"Hey rain! Do you hear me! Don't look at me with pity! I don't need your pity! I don't need anyone's pity!" I yelled as I looked at the sky. I'm becoming crazier by the minute, aren't I?

…

I looked at her and stopped the urge to come and comfort her. I've done it, I've said such cold words. I should have been much softer…

It's for her sake.

"Hey rain! Do you hear me! Don't look at me with pity! I don't need your pity! I don't need anyone's pity!" she screamed at the sky. It makes me guilty that I made you this depressed. I looked down and tried to block all the memories we had.

Mai…

And so I left and gone to my apartment. I just couldn't take it anymore…

…

The next day I woke up, still dressed with my once soaked shirt and skirt. "Ughhh!" I banged my head at my pillow repeatedly. Why did I dream about him! I know it's not Gene that I dreamed of…it was when I moved in his apartment and saw him beside me as I woke up. I cried again…

The next days went in a haze. It was like the world had stopped. I went to the park but only to have remember such memories. I went to hang out with my art club 'friends' in the karaoke.

It was my turn and I sang. Music was a great way of expressing your feelings; letting them out. My friends applauded and so I began.

I see you, beside me  
>It's only a dream<br>A vision of what used to be  
>The laughter, the sorrow<br>Pictures in time  
>Fading to memories<p>

Such memories…Such memories that I want to forget. …

How could I ever let you go  
>Is it too late to let you know<p>

I tried to run from your side  
>But each place I hide<br>It only reminds me of you  
>When I turn out all the lights<br>Even the night  
>It only reminds me of you<p>

What did I do to deserve this? All of this? Everywhere I go, may it be the park…school…anywhere! It only reminds me of you and me together! Get out of me head!

I needed my freedom  
>That's what I've thought<br>But I was a fool to believe  
>My heart lied while you cried<br>Rivers of tears  
>But I was too blind to see<p>

Everything we've been through before  
>Now it means so much more<p>

I tried to run from your side  
>But each place I hide<br>It only reminds me of you  
>When I turn out all the light<br>Even the night  
>It only reminds me of you<p>

Only you...

So come back to me  
>I'm down on my knees<br>Boy can't you see...

Won't you come back? Even just to say sorry? Please?

How could I ever let you go  
>Is it too late to let you know<p>

I tried to run from your side  
>But each place I hide<br>It only reminds me of you  
>When I turn out all the lights<br>Even the night  
>It only reminds me of you<p>

I tried to run from your side  
>But each place I hide<br>It only reminds me of you  
>When I turn out all the lights<br>Even the night  
>It only reminds me of you<p>

You, You,  
>It only reminds me of you<p>

Only reminds me of you…if only I was just like Spongebob that had little selves at my head and just say, "Empty my mind…" repeatedly and wallah! You don't remember anything or anyone! **(A/N: Hahaha True true! Spongebob made that one time! I don't know if it's true because my classmate only told me that. I don't watch Spongebob but they do!)**

Naru…what have you done to me…? That day I swore to never fall in love again and became distant and fake. As I pass everyone I would only put on a fake smile, no one really saw through me. Nothing was the same and I thought you were different and would never ever leave me. But guess what? I was very very wrong.

"I am going to make you regret that you have done this to me Kazuya…"

* * *

><p><strong>And so Vote 'A' wins. I already have the plot so yesterday. :) I never thought that many would review. I only thought that...hmmm 3 would only vote? Oh but thank you for everything readers! Now here's the Sequel you want lolz xD Don't forget to review~! I know it's short right? But I'll try and make it longer on the next chapter!<br>**

**-PauleenAnne**


	2. Chapter 2

**All for love**

**Disclaimer: X3 I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

**Chapter 2 - Like old times**

I sighed as rain began to pour out from the dark skies above. I didn't have an umbrella with me! I just kept on walking not minding anything, really. Oh how am I going to make him regret that he left me? I can't. I just love him too much.

Too much.

Somehow…I just couldn't forget him; his rare smiles, his rare laughs, his face, his kindness, his everything. Those eyes that I love so much…those midnight blue eyes of his that shows what he feels.

I crossed the road, not really looking for incoming cars.

Love hurts like hell yet it feels like heaven. You do everything for love…Naru? What's happ–

Someone pushed me out of the road as I was blinded by the lights of a car that was going to hit me.

"Idiot…" the man who saved me whispered. I know that voice…That voice that I love so much.

"Wai–"I called out but only to see that my savior was already gone. Why? Why does he do this to me? He wants me to leave and now he saves me? Is there a reason on why he's doing this? Am I really that of a nuisance to you?

I was falling deeper into the darkness.

I, of course, didn't deserve Naru. What an idiot. Why had the happiness I had taken away so quickly? Naru has his rights to let me leave if he had enough with me but why so sudden, so fast… But he had the right to close our relationship as it had the right to fire me from SPR because I could no longer do anything for him. He had every right. He wants me away from him but why? Why would he save me? I had not said everything about I felt. Yes, because despite all the faults that could be attributed to my imperious boss and boyfriend; I was still in love with him and there were more to that that I could not explain. Like it or not. I could not let him go until he tells the reason why let wants me to leave! Yes! I would not give up!

…

I went to his apartment that night, still wet and damp from the rain. Knocking twice, I came face to face with Naru.

"Naru…" I started, not really knowing what to say first.

"What are you doing here? Did I not tell you to leave and not to come back?" He said with his cold tone. It hurt to hear those words coming from him again.

"I came here for a reason. I want to know why you suddenly said "that" on that day. I only need an explanation." I said in a professional tone. I, at least, won't look weak even though inside, my mind was in turmoil. My heart couldn't stop beating so fast from anger and hurt.

"That is none of your concern. Now leave."

"I won't." I said stubbornly, "I only want a _simple _explanation _Shibuya-san._" I said in a somewhat cold tone. I want to slap and kick this guy. Why won't he give me a very, very simple explanation? Is it that really hard?

"It's because I didn't even love you from the very start. I was only interested in you powers and help on the cases especially the time when we found Gene."

That. That is the worst explanation I ever heard. How dare he use me like that? He's an idiot! He's such an idiot!

"Is that all? Thank you very much!" I said trying to suppress the anger I felt.

I quickly returned home and evacuated my rage by repeating that that guy was a horrible person and I would never see him again. Never ever!

"Ugh!" I punched my pillow with all the power I could muster. He used me! He just used me and made me believe such things…such things that I wanted to believe! I _trusted _him! So it was like I was his puppet, a puppet that just saved his life and helped him go through cases. Fate perhaps? Fate is really against my happiness.

"You're a fool Naru…a fool."

…

I looked at her retreating form. I knew she would be angry…but it's for her own good. I'm so sorry Mai. I had no other choice and this made me to lie and let you leave me. I cannot tell you the truth.

I just can't.

If only we never met Mai…you wouldn't be this sad and angry. I have to suffer as long as you are safe, that's all that matters. No more, no less. In this world we live in, there is no true happiness that lasts.

May it be within the paranormal or not. It's just the same. In reality, you just have to do everything for someone who is important. I never really want to leave you, Mai. I was happy, I was in peace. You knew everything that I have been through; to my brother until the day I made you leave.

I sat on the couch, depressed as ever. I wore a bitter-sweet smile as I put my hand at my left temple and whispered, "Idiot."

She always hated to be called an idiot but the truth is, she should be the one who's calling me that and not the other way. I admit that I really was an idiot since the beginning. Oh well...and idiot deserves to suffer.

"Oliver…" a deep voice of male that I hated so much, spoke.

"What? I have no business with you." I said in an irritated manner which only caused the other one to smirk.

"Now, now. Don't be like that Oliver. I only came here for you to have company. Do you not want that?"

I narrowed my eyes at 'him' and said, "I want to be alone so don't even bother coming here, go to where you belong."

"Tch. It was a good thing for me to do and now you refuse to have that? Fine…be that way. Lives still depend on you dear Oliver. Farewell."

"Good riddance." I replied.

That monster, that despicable monster. If only I hadn't made such a mistake…a very big mistake.

…

_Plick…_

Water. I could hear drops of water. Where am I? I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings; nothing more but pure darkness.

_Plick…_

I'm dreaming again. I sat down, Indian style, stubbornly. This won't do me any good at all. Another dream…another case or should I say that something wrong will happen that probably concerns the paranormal? Will I meet 'him' again? I hope not. I then closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes to see furniture and such. I know this place…

"I shouldn't have made that big mistake…"

I quickly looked around and saw the man that I really don't want to see at the moment. I shrugged the thoughts aside and listened. What mistake? Naru didn't make a mistake, did he? That isn't commonly seen, he, as the great Oliver Davis, wouldn't make a mistake.

_Plick…_

Wait! He's crying…why…is he crying? I never saw him cry…but what's his problem? If he's embarrassed or something, it's not to be ashamed of since every person makes mistakes.

He sighed and wiped the stray tears from his eyes. I looked at him; does he not want me to go away? Uh! That annoying narcissist! You're making my life complicated. I'm confused, I'm angry, I'm sad, I feel sorry, and most of all, I feel annoyed.

Annoyed by everything that's happening!

I turned my back at him, I won't watch anymore. This is getting irritating; all I want now is for this to end.

And turning around was a big mistake that I didn't know.

…

When Mai turned back at Naru, she missed the form who was grinning evilly. 'He' had made their lives complicated.

…

Ahhh! Finally, morning! Y'know…all I did was turn my back at the form and woke up! I was very happy since that morning. I went to school…and everything turned out right. Just right.

Like old times…

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh finally I had the mood to type...these passing days I've been having hard times just to sleep! Insomia perhaps?<strong> **But did you know...my precious and sometimes annoying clock helped to go to sleep. How? I found the ticking of the clock soothing that night and wallah! I sslept peacefully! Anyways Read and review! Oh BTW, thanks fr the many reviews, alerts and faves! I really appreciate it!**

**-PauleenAnne**


	3. Chapter 3

**All for love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GH**

**Chapter 3 - Waiting**

I smiled, waving at my new group of friends. It was like, I was like the others; a normal high school student.

"Hey Mai-chan~!" said Mikuru. Mikuru is simple and cute but she's a very hyper girl I must say.

"Hey there too, Mikuru! So where are Hikari and Yuuki, Hana-chan?" I asked Hana. She's a girl that loves silence but speaks of course. She's intelligent and conservative.

She wiped her glasses with her handkerchief and said, "They aren't going to join us since they have practice for soft ball."

"Oh…I see. So this means that it's only the three of us then." I said putting my bento in front of me.

The two nodded and did the same thing.

"Itadakimasu!"

We then ate our lunch while chatting happily. Most were from Mikuru, a girl who really loves to chit-chat. I giggle at the thought.

"Now, now, why are you giggling Mai-chaaan~?" Asked Mikuru, "Did you remember your crush or boyfriend~? Hmm? Hmm?"

All the happiness was drained out of me as Mikuru mentioned the word "boyfriend". It's not like I have a boyfriend or something…I just remembered someone. I then faked a laugh and said, "No way~! I don't have a crush or a boyfriend Mikuru! It's just that the thought of you made me giggle!"

In reality, I wanted to run. I want to tell them the truth though…but it hurts. It just does. I stood up and excused myself, Hana just nodded in reply while Mikudo teased me.

"Why can't I just forget him completely…?" I whispered at the cherry blossoms above me. I sat on the bench. I only desire for happiness, is that really impossible for me? I was on the verge of tears for having to live through this.

"Hello."

I snapped my head at the back which was where the voice came from. I came to see a teenage boy who had a burning red colored hair. He was lean, and had such piercing crimson eyes. He wore a simple white button up shirt with a pair of black jeans. I looked back at his face which had a smile; a gentle one.

"Sorry if I'm rude, my name is Kaname, it's a pleasure to meet you…?"

"A-ah! Taniyama Mai." I then smiled back but I had a strange feeling about him. But he seems nice though he has a weird hair color and eyes. Contacts maybe?

"…Taniyama-san. So what brings you here at a time like this? Are you not supposed to be with some friends?" he asked as he sat beside me.

I relaxed, he seem to bring no harm. "Actually, I just wanted some time alone just to think and what not."

He looked up at the cherry blossoms as their pink petals kept falling. "Hmm did I disturb you?" I shook my head, "No, not at all."

"I'm glad."

I smiled. "So how about you, why aren't you with some friends?" I asked, starting a simple conversation. "I don't have friends at all; all I do is hang out here in this very bench with the cherry blossoms."

I was surprised and somewhat embarrassed, "Ah, did I disturb you? I'm so sorry for invading your place! Gomen, gome –"

He laughed, "Don't be sorry. This isn't my place; I don't own this place at all!"

"Oh…" We then laughed together and enjoyed each other's company. He brightened my spirits that time. After that very day, we would always meet at that place. We sometimes even claim that place ours. We would always laugh and smile. He was so different from 'him'. We were happy just to see each other. We would sometimes joke that we were like a couple and then laugh about it afterwards. It seemed that I developed some kind of feeling towards him. Kaname…such a name. Though, me being me denied that feeling, I would not want to be in love again and just to be hurt in the end. Love really hurts like hell yet feels like heaven. I hope that this friendship would last forever, or just at the least last long. We shared so many secrets and talked about our lives. He seemed to be a foreigner, or so that's what I thought. I even told him about me Naru, when I cried he comforted me. I had a shoulder to cry on, and a person to tell everything. He would never betray me; he wouldn't because we promised each other.

_Cross your heart and hope to die_

_Stick long needles in my eyes_

Childish isn't it? But did you know that the two of us, at the same time, suggested it? We somehow laughed our lives as we are together. Nothing but happiness unlike someone…will I risk of falling in love all over again? Just hope for the better right? Past is past…that's what Kaname would always say to me, move on and only look forward to tomorrow. He was a kind and simple person. A carefree one at that, he was an orphan just like me so we experienced the same thing and the same hardships. I once believed that opposites attract, but that was when I was still with 'him'. My belief turned out wrong and believed that opposites would never attract. Even if it there was scientific explanations about that, I do not care. My belief is mine and not to others.

"Ah Mai…what are you doing here so early? Missed me?" He said teasingly as he motioned for me to seat beside him.

I then faked an annoyed tone, "Hah. No way am I going to miss you!"

We then laughed, "So Mai, what brings you here at dawn?" I looked up at the trees and said, "Hmm…I woke up early and decided to go here early. I never thought you would be here and thought that you would be snoring like crazy in your bed." I laughed at him. "Hey I don't snore!" He then joined me. See? We always laugh and tease each other. Afterwards there was silence. It was a comfortable silence. We looked up at the still dark sky with serene looks. The calming morning air…the sound of the leaves rocking back and forth because of the gentle breeze, and the cicadas that gives off such sounds. Just perfect.

"If I touch a burning candle I can't feel the pain…If you cut me with a knife it's still the same…And I knew my heart was bleeding but I knew that I am dead but the pain here that I feel…trying to tell me that's not real but it seems that I still have a tear to shed…" We sang…It was a song that we loved and somehow, we memorized it and most of the time we sing it together. We didn't need to tell each other that we will sing it…it seems that we just know.

"Mai…"

I looked at Kaname with a questioning look, "Hm?" He sighed, "What if…well, if you are going to choose between two persons whom you both love so much. Who you will you choose? Your lover or your friend that you really cared of?" my eyes widened a fraction. "Why questioning that all of a sudden?" I asked, a little nervous.

"Oh nothing Mai…it's just a question that randomly popped up in my head. Well…may I hear your answer?" He looked at me with a serious face. I smiled, "Well, my answer would be is…I would pick both. Even if one of them did something that hurt me very much, I would still pick both. I would never choose one between the two since both of them are important to me and I love them. May he be dead or not…if you love someone, don't let them go and even if it hurts, you'll do anything for them to be happy…"

"Hmm…" He mumbled with a smile. After that, we only enjoyed the silence, it was neither eerie nor uncomfortable…it's just simple silence.

…

I looked at him as he picked up a flower bud twisting it around his slim fingers. It was already sunset and the yellow setting sun in the orange painted sky was illuminating its orange rays in our faces. The wind was tousling our hair from the east to the west.

"Take this flower and take care of it until tomorrow. I'll take it by tomorrow okay? Don't lose it." He gave me the flower bud and bid farewell. What does this mean? I wanted to ask him yet he was already gone.

He did say…sayonara. No, I think I just misheard it. I smiled and looked forward onto tomorrow. I'll take care of this flower; I'll wait for hi tomorrow.

"See you tomorrow Kaname-kun…"

…**Still spring…**

I waited at the bench admiring the scenery before me. Still waiting, I was trying to catch some petals. It was just dawn so I waited patiently. It was already lunch and I ate alone, watching the clear blue sky. Somehow, to me, it was dull. The birds' singing were like an annoying noise to me. The food I made was gross…they weren't delicious at all. The petals were like feathers of a crow; black and evil looking. Everything this place we called perfect was like the opposite. Everything seemed wrong to me yet I waited. I waited for him to come…sunset already passed and it was already twilight. I looked at the dark sky. It was already curfew yet I hid and then came back and sat at this very bench. The sky was dark with no stars present, the moon was hidden by dark clouds, and I had no light with me but still, I waited. Evening came and my watch already strikes past 7 pm. I looked above me again and the moon was shaped in a crescent. It shined a little, enough to give me some light just to see my surroundings, illuminating the dark trees that 'we' always watched. I still waited…it was already midnight. They say there were many ghosts' here at school especially at night. I was scared of that? No, I just waited for him. But he said tomorrow yesterday. So now is tomorrow and he didn't show up. I smiled, I'll wait.

…**Summer…**

Summer…Where is he? I have been waiting for him yet he still didn't show up. I have been waiting under the heat of the summer. I smiled, I'll wait. He said he'll come and I know he will. Kaname-kun, I am just here. "Come back soon okay?" I whispered to the sun, actually, I half-pleaded him to come back very soon. Please?

"If I touch a burning candle I can't feel the pain…If you cut me with a knife it's still the same…And I knew my heart was bleeding but I knew that I am dead but the pain here that I feel…trying to tell me that's not real but it seems that I still have a tear to shed…" I sang, in hopes of him to hear me. I doubt that but I'll wait for Kaname-kun even if it takes so long.

…**Fall…**

Leaves were falling rapidly. Was time really that fast? I have waited for about…I forgot. I never checked my calendar or even ask for the date; it seems that I don't care anymore. I'll be right here waiting for you. I have been thinking lately, when will you come back? Or would you just let me die waiting for you? Should I go back to Naru? Now that I have thought of it…I never heard anything from Naru nor have I seen SPR again. Maybe he's back in England? Is he okay? What about Gene…did he finally find peace? Eternal rest? I had so many questions and so many things I want to share with you Kaname-kun. I love you…as a friend. No more, no less. I have thought about our relationship, just friendship and no more.

I hope that you didn't die on me now, I joked. I just hope somehow…that you are coming back. Waiting…That's what I did these passing days, months or maybe I'll still be waiting until I reached a decade. I laughed and the wind blew at me making my hair a mess. I'll be waitin'!

…**Winter…**

I rubbed my cold hands together. Cold. It was already winter Kaname-kun. After all those days that passed I have come to a conclusion that you never really intend on taking the flower bud from me. You got irritated on me right? I'm so sorry. I smiled sadly as I looked at the trees that were currently 'leaf-less'. I guess, I'll be going now. I was never meant to meet you at all Kaname-kun. Now that I noticed it…you never told me your surname. I hope to see you one day, even just for a minute…best friend. I would just like to say goodbye to you and yes, I treated you as my best friend. I breathed on my palms, trying to provide heat on them. I shouldn't have had my hopes up because everything was just for nothing but you know Kaname-kun…I don't blame you so worry not. Well, I have to go now. Goodbye…

…

I looked outside the office, it was snowing; the pure white substance that falls seemingly at this season. It seemed that we didn't have many clients recently and whenever there were, I would simply ignore their request saying that it did not catch my interest. It's been months since I have seen her. Was she happy? Did she find new friends? Did she forget about me? So many questions were lingering in my thoughts since then. Lin was a little irritated at my attitude, but how would I act if my new and only happiness left me…my lover. I hope that she's in good shape and she's happy, that's all that matters. Nothing else. I will move forward in order to attain the miracle of the two of us meeting. What I hold in these frightened hands of mine is a great sorrow that only I can hold. My feelings alone are all that I live for, a wish that I brandish within my heart. I remember my childhood days…when I used to like books, fiction or not, I usually read the word 'wish'. They say that it would surely come true. What if I wish to have you back Mai? Will that wish come true?

Winter…I never noticed the weather or season until now. It seems that I was really that depressed. I laughed bitterly, "Hah. Like I would be depressed over that girl…" Lies, lies…

These days I've been lying to myself…because of that big mistake. Sighing, I sat back on my chair, missing the tea that I would order and she would make. I balled my hands into fists, clenching them tightly. Forget, forget. Why can't I? I put my hands on my temples; it's been a while since 'he' visited me. Maybe he's gone? "Ugh…" I groaned, He's driving me crazy! For so many years of being calm, this has been the first time that I've been this frustrated! Annoying demon! Annoying mistake! Annoying complicated life! Annoying–

"Stop shouting Naru! You are driving _me _crazy!" Lin shut the door with a loud bang. So I was shouting it out loud? This is the first that I haven't noticed that I said my thoughts out loud! For crying out loud! I am a mess!

Lin isn't the only person who's going crazy, not only him but also me. This isn't the person that I have known at all. This isn't Oliver, Noll, Kazuya, and Naru that everyone knows – and I – no one knows this person. Not even me. I have to compose myself, I shouldn't be like this. I sighed, these days I have been worrying about a girl that – from what I think – doesn't care or remember me at all.

"Stop punching your desk Naru!" I heard an irritated shout from Lin…again. Was I really punching my desk? Annoying…

Annoying…annoying…annoying.

I never thought life was this annoying…I need tea, I need an assistant, I need happiness, I need my brother, I need everything! I need Mai…

I banged my head on my desk; not really caring whether Lin will get mad or I'll get bruised. Something slipped from my pocket which caused me to stop banging my head. It was a white ribbon. Ah, I remember this…Mai left this at my apartment when I told her to leave suddenly. I picked it up but something happened.

The scene before me changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yow~! Sorry for the wait and I mean long wait! I just...well...oh never mind! Hahaha please enjoy the third chap and if you are wondering what was that big mistake well...just wait and of course that man will be revealed soon. Read and review readers!<strong>

**-PauleenAnne**


	4. Chapter 4

**All for love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GH :P**

**Chapter 4 - The truth**

I looked around, taking in my surroundings. Many brown leaves were falling…its autumn but, isn't it winter? Where am I?

"Nii-san!" A giggling brunette came running towards another brunette. They both have brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. They were chasing each other under the trees. The Park. They were in the park.

"Catch me if you can Mai!" the brunette laughed wholeheartedly as he watched his sister running towards him. Mai…had a brother…? She never told me about a brother. Did…he also die? So I am watching Mai's memory…I smiled softly. I patiently watched as the two played. They seemed so happy, as if nothing was going to go wrong. The wind was tousling their short hairs as the sunlight's rays came shinning towards them. Finally, little Mai caught up with her brother but in the process, they came tumbling down in the clear, green grass. They laughed and laughed. A pang of jealousy came onto me for a second. They seemed so close, just like me and Gene. I shook my head, there's no need to be jealous…since she also lost her brother. She had experienced such hard life. Suddenly, the scene changed.

"Nii-san! Nii-san! No! Leave us alone!" cried Mai. Everything seemed foggy, I can't be sure of what's happening. "Stop! Please!" Mai's little voice cried in agony. What's happening! Then everything seemed to be vivid. It was night, and Mai's 'brother' was lying in his own blood, barely breathing. "Nii-san! We must hurry, don't leave me! Please! Nii-san!" cried Mai shaking her brother lightly.

"Mai…"He started. Coughing a bit he continued, "Please…run…I'm so sorry to ha…have dragged you…in-into this…mess….please run." He weakly pushed Mai.

"No! I won't! I forgive you Nii-san, just don't die! Onegai!"

He closed his eyes, "I don't need you! Leave! I never wanted you to be here with me! You…I don't love you!" I knew he was just trying to make Mai leave. Her eyes were wide with shock; she was just a child that day. I did the same thing…I made her leave. But what really is the reason for this to happen?

"Why…? Nii-san…" Mai weakly said.

**Crack**

I looked, wide eyed. It can't be…

Mai's brother was dead. The cracking of his bones were clearly heard as a man stepped at his chest; hard. Eyes wide open, Mai ran. Her blood-stained dress was torn because of the branches but she didn't care. She ran.

She ran crying, whispering 'nii-san'. The crisp and cold wind blew harder, she was already cold. Her lips were in a hue of blue. Was this really her past? I never would have thought that a girl like her – a happy-go-lucky girl – to have this kind of past. Always smiling, rarely shown any of her feelings and not shared her past.

Mai finally reached a clearing where a house stood. She opened the door hastily with trembling hands. She barely reached the doorknob though but she still opened the door in success. Locking it with difficulty, she ran towards the stairs, going up. Panting she opened another door which was small and exact for her height.

"Must…finish…" she murmured while panting heavily. In the middle of what seemed to be a room for two was a paper. It wasn't an ordinary paper. It had sign and relics written. Crests and such were present which were vaguely familiar to me. Have I seen it before? But where? When?

Mai took a mirror and broke it into pieces. The glass shattered into pieces and she took one. Taking it, she sliced the tip of her index finger making it bleed. She winced but continued on; she scribbled her name at the paper using her blood.

Then it hit me. That paper, those signs, relics, crests…a contract. Just like what Gene and I did.

'Please…run…I'm so sorry to ha…have dragged you…in-into this…mess….please run.'

So her brother started it…and she did what she could do to stop this mess…finish it. Just like what I did. Gene almost died from that incident…we were so curious and sneaked into father's room and saw that paper. I did what I thought was logical; finish it. If she signed that…No. Please let this be a figment of my mind. This isn't real…No.

I woke up in cold sweat. I have to find her…this isn't good. I have to make sure that what I saw wasn't real…

Oh how I wish it couldn't be real.

I immediately stood up which caused my chair to be knocked down on the floor making Lin irritated, yelling something that I did not register and ran outside the building. I received strange looks from the other people but I did not care. I was going to head to her house

…

I sighed and looked at the flower bud – which was now blooming – Kaname-kun gave me. I smiled, reminiscing the times we spent with each other.

**Ding Dong**

Ah? Who could that be? I wondered for a bit and decided to stand up and go get the door. I opened the door and saw the crimson orbs that I missed with the matching crimson hair.

"Kaname-kun! You're back!" I happily said, giving him a big hug.

He chuckled, "Now, Mai-chan! I'm back yeah, I'm back."

"Oh! How rude of me, please come inside! It's great that you came and visit me." I ushered him inside which he silently complied.

Taking off his coat and shoes, we sat at the couches with hot steaming tea.

"So…where have you been?" I asked, seemingly curious.

He laughed and said, "Ah…sorry if you have waited for me. Well, there was…an emergency and I had to go."

Somehow I noticed his hesitating but I think its personal issues, I guess…"Ah, its fine, its fine. Anyways…how was your day?" I asked changing the subject.

"Hmm…fine as always I guess." He said with a light chuckle.

I laughed, "That's the same Kaname-kun I know!"

"Yes… And you're the same Mai-chan I know." He said with a laugh.

"Cold isn–"

**Bang**

The door slammed open, did I forgot to lock the door? I stood up but was frozen on the spot.

"Naru…What are you doing here!" I asked, somewhat annoyed and irritated.

He looked at me then at Kaname-kun. He stopped at Kaname-kun who was smirking at his surprised face. "Leave us alone Naru! I thou–" I was cut off.

"Dammit!" Naru cursed. What's the matter with him? He just barged into my house and then this?

"Well…well…Hello Oliver. So you found out huh? But I wanted some tea time with Mai-chan. Why don't you join us?" Kaname-kun offered Naru tea but he slapped it and said with disgust, "I'd rather not have tea with a demon."

I looked at Kaname-kun, eyes wide. Kaname-kun's a demon? No way…is he mistaken? I looked at Kaname-kun with disbelief.

"Ah…looks like we got Mai-chan confused. Why don't we discuss this?" He said with a sinister smile forming his features. No. No. No.

"Mai! Snap out of it! Let's go!" Naru took my hand and ran outside.

"Be aware that wherever you go I'll always be there to follow." With that Kaname-kun disappeared into thin air.

We were running, surrounded by silence. I was still shocked and was unable to speak as for Naru…he's seemingly annoyed. I knew he was annoyed by me being friends with a demon but how did he knew that Kaname-kun was a demon? Did he saw him too? Did they become acquaintances too? Many questions were swirling in my mind. If only they would be answered.

"Mai." Naru called out.

**Lyin' next to you  
>Wishing I could disappear<br>Let you fall asleep  
>And vanish out into thin air<strong>

"Uh hmmm?" I looked at him hesitantly and as we sat at the bench nearby. We were at the park and in the middle of winter at that.

"Do you…have a brother?" He asked, looking away onto the white horizon. I was shocked, Nii-san…tears began to well up in my eyes. I remembered what he did just to get me to leave him. Nii-san…

"Yeah…actually he was…my twin." I said, looking down. How did he know? I smiled bitterly as I recalled those happy days we had.

**It's the elephant in the room  
>And we pretend that we don't see it.<br>It's the avalanche that looms above our heads.  
>And we don't believe it.<strong>

The truth…that's what exactly what we needed. The both of us needs the truth but it's hard…so hard to tell.

"Here…" He gave me my ribbon. Ah…so he saw it through this. I had this ribbon since I was a child…since nii-san was still alive. Alive and happy. Slowly…tears began to fall from my eyes. Sometimes…it''s just hard to accept the truth. My skirt became wet, little by little. May it from the snow or the salty tears.

"Contract." Naru said, out of the blue.

I nodded ever so slowly.

"How?" We asked in such small words yet those words can be understood alone. I know he knows what I meant.

He held my hand in his and everything gone black…

…

_Two boys were sneakily entering a door. One had a big grin plastered on his face while the other one had a seemingly curious one. As they entered quietly, one of them looked through some stacks of papers while the other one quietly closed the door, locking it._

_The one with the curious face which seemed to be the smaller version of Naru, saw a paper which was very different than the other. Naru was by my side, watching the scene with regret. _

"_Gene, look." Naru called in a whisper but was still heard by his brother._

_They had looks of amazement as they looked at the piece of paper. "Let's take this Nol, father won't even notice that it's missing." Gene said while holding up the paper._

"_Don't touch it like that! It might be dangerous Gene!" Naru scolded Gene in a whisper._

_Gene chuckled and ran towards the door, unlocking it and then running pstairs to where their room might be. Naru cursed and then sighed, "Oh bother."_

_He ran after his brother upstairs but was shocked when he opened the door. It was horrifying…A demon came out of the paper as Gene's blood was dripping on the floor; he got a scratch at his left arm. I ran towards his bleeding from. He was hissing in pain. _

"_I told you Gene!" Naru scolded him yet again. The demon's smirk grew wider and wider._

"_Well…well…how I love to go with twins." He said with a deep, menacing voice. The demon lunged forwards but Naru immediately made a thing what he regretted the most; he wrote his name in blood at the paper. He thought that that was the right thing to do. It was logical at that time…he finished what they started._

…

"You…left me because the demon was telling you to?" I asked eyes wide. To think that he really used me…to think I have said such things.

"Yes and it's because he threatens me to kill you if I don't. He wants to see pain, anguish, agony, anger, sorrow and such." Naru said in a tone that resembles pain.

"I…I'm so –"

He laughed bitterly, "Don't be. Never to be sorry to me because I am the one who needs to apologize."

**Tryin' to be perfect  
>Tryin' not to let you down<br>Honesty is honestly the hardest thing for me right now...yeah  
>while the floors underneath our feet are crumbling<br>The walls we built together tumblin'**  
><strong>I still stand here holdin' up the roof<br>'Cause it's easier than telling the truth.**

He smiled sadly at me, I knew he was sorry. It was easier to show it than telling it for him. I smiled back, and he understood that I forgave him. No words were needed now. He was hurt and so am I. We made a contract to a demon. Kaname-kun…

A demon…

**I still keep your photographs  
>I remember how we used to laugh<br>I can keep on losin' sleep  
>If you're okay with being torn in half.<strong>

…

I remembered the days we spent. Mai and I, laughing in this very park. We even have photographs…even though I only smirk. I was happy, so happy. But now…this. We have a big problem…such a big problem. How can we solve this? Someone tell me?

**It's the elephant in the room  
>And we pretend that we don't see it.<br>It's an avalanche that looms above our heads  
>But we don't believe it.<strong>

I wanted to believe that this isn't happening. I wanted to hope that this was just a figment of my imagination; that I'm dreaming. Hah, like that would happen.

**Tryin' to be perfect, tryin' not to let you down...oww  
>Honesty is honestly the hardest thing for me right now...yeah<br>While the floors underneath our feet are crumblin'  
>The walls we built together tumblin'<br>I still stand here holdin' up the roof  
>'Cause it's easier than telling the truth.<strong>

I patted her shoulder…trying to comfort her. Everything just came in with one day; Mai's past, the…demon, and now this. I know she's having this hard especially with remembering her brother.

**Stop ignoring that our hearts are mourning  
>And let the rain come in.<br>Stop pretending that it's not ending  
>And let the end begin.<strong>

And so we quietly watched the ever so white snow fall in out laps. We may have no coats with us but we didn't feel the coldness of the winter wind. We may be wet but we didn't care, not even flinch when the cold air hits us. It seems that we are just that numb.

**Tryin' to be perfect, tryin' not to let you down...yeah  
>Honesty is honestly the hardest thing for me right now...yeah<br>While the floors underneath our feet are crumblin'  
>The walls we built together tumblin'<br>I still stand here holdin' up the roof  
>'Cause it's easier than telling the truth.<strong>

Is this the end? Are we going to die or maybe get crazy because of that demon? That demon that will be following us till we find something…something to end that contract. That damned contract.

**It's easier than telling the truth...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello readers! We meet again lolz. So I just hope that you enjoyed my fic and will enjoy it till the very end. Thanks for the reviews and much more. I hope that this chapter is to your liking and somehow I hope that this will answer some unanswered questions. Yes! I know there are so many questions but that is why I am so intrigued in this story (even though I write this lol). Questions will be answered :D ENJOY~ Read and review!<strong>

**-PauleenAnne  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**All for love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GH**

**Chapter 5 – Our pain**

"So I lay my head back down,  
>and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours<br>I pray to be only yours.  
>I know now you're my<br>only hope."

The sound of the piano being played echoed through the mansion. It's been a week since our encounter with Kaname. Birds were singing happily outside the window next to me.

England.

Naru said that we must stay here for the mean time. I couldn't say no…I just couldn't. I smiled sadly remembering his pleading look. Fate, perhaps, was playing with us. I just know, sooner or later, that Kaname would come and find us. Was there a solution to this…problem? I don't know.

Even if we try and find those contracts, there was no way we could find it. I highly doubt that we would find it. For all of these years, do you think that we would still find it?

It may be thrown, scratched, burned, torn, or just plain lost. I continued playing the piano with a calculating mind. The Davises were trying to find a solution after Naru told them what happened. They gladly accepted me here with no questions…even teasing. Naru's parents – especially his mother, Luella – were happy that their son had finally found happiness from another person. A girlfriend was what he needed as Luella would say.

Yes, he found a girlfriend. They would rejoice, from the looks of it, but with this situation? I don't think so.

After I was introduced, they immediately went out and researched. Should I weep now? I think there's no reason to search for something since we can hardly have information about these things…

I stopped playing and ran a hand through my hair. It was longer and I started to like it. I played with my hair for a bit until a hand came and touched my shoulder.

"It was beautiful." A deep but gentle voice complimented.

"Did you find something…like a lead?" I asked as I looked at his deep azure orbs which held nothing but hopelessness.

He shook his head and sat beside me ignoring the situation we were in. It was like he was giving up, hah, so was I. We played the piano side by side somehow smiling at the sweet symphony. We both sang; I smiled at how beautiful his voice was.

…

I rested my head on my palm, watching the skies above from the window. I was feeling a bit…melancholic. A frown plastered on my face, I silently turned the pages on my book watching as words pass my eyes sometimes. I would occasionally glance back at the sky and then back at the book. I wasn't paying attention to the book or at the sky actually. I was simply trying to entertain myself and not think about…that demon.

Laughing at myself , I hung my head low.

Ah, the feeling of helplessness, I wasn't helping at all. Others were researching while I wait here doing such boring and unhelpful things. What else can I do to help anyways; it seems that I would only be a bother. I yawned.

"Why…am I…getting sl…sleepy?" I mumbled as my head hit the book with closed eyes.

"_Ahhh life! And here I am with these dreams again…but it seems that I'm all alone this time…"I whispered in the darkness. I reached out for the invisible wind that passed through my hands. Or was there even wind in this black abyss?_

_I looked around only to see nothing but darkness. The scene didn't changed it seemed that this was a wrong dream._

_I slowly sat down on the floor–if you can even all it a floor–and hugged my knees close to my chest tightly and rested my chin at the top of my knees. I wish Gene was here to accompany m–ah! I'm being selfish again._

_Maybe I was always selfish._

_I shook my head, clearing all my thoughts and closed my eyes. I tried to sleep in my dream and maybe dream in my dream. Weird…I was already having such random thoughts. _

"_Hey, me. I think I know why I am in this kind of situation. Why you ask? It seemed that I want to reach higher, higher from the clouds, higher than the heavens above. But it seemed that as I jumped to reach them, I didn't succeed and stumbled, rolling down the high mountain. It was like I was in the lower part of the mountain and strived to reach the peak and reached it yet I want more. Greed. Yes, it seems that I have brought Naru along with my unlucky-ness."_

_I frowned and looked away from–what I imagined to be here with me–myself. As I looked away,, I saw something. A light was it? I scrunched my eye and even rubbed them to make sure. Yes, it was a light!_

_I gasped in surprise and happily ran towards the light. It was a little dim and unnoticeable, but It was a light. A faint ray of light just appeared!_

_I ran with a smile on my face, it was like I was once again a child that was chasing her brother like old times. I really couldn't stop the smile that spread on my face but there were tears flowing down my flushed cheeks. Nii-san…_

_There still hope right, that faint ray of hope. _

…

"Mai?" It's been some time since I called her name over and over. Maybe she's asleep; I should wake her up and tell her to eat dinner. And so I finally opened the door and revealed a sleeping Mai but there were wet trail of tears on her face.

Don't tell me she's having those dream again? I sighed heavily, sometime I really wanted that those dreams would stop haunter her; making those good dreams a nightmare.

I walked up to her form and shook her shoulders lightly. She didn't budge, not even one movement. I sighed again and shook her shoulders a little rough. Still no movement. I tried again, but still to no avail.

Then a thought came into my mind. I hesitated, looking at my hand. Do it or not? Wake her up or not?

I closed my eyes for a second and opened them again. I did what I had in mind.

Slap her.

A pair of socked eyes looked at me. I had my mouth slightly agape and looked at her with an apologizing look.

She laughed at my expression and touched her cheek gently.

"Now, now. Was slapping me really good for payback for everything?" She said with a soft chuckle. I looked away and surprisingly had a pink tint on my cheeks.

A soft chuckle left her lips as she looked at me and cupped my cheeks with her hands.

"Don't be shy," she laughed "let's go and eat dinner 'kay?"

I nodded in response and still looked away trying to get off this somewhat annoying pink tint. She took a hold of my hand as we walked only adding more shades on my face. I inwardly cursed, I have to stop blushing. Oliver Davis is not the person who blushes like this! No!

…

Dinner was served and all of us were already seated at the table. The Davises seemed to be a little haggard looking; I frowned at this but immediately smiled. I gulped and played with my skirt.

"So are there any leads?" Naru asked his father as a start of conversation in the middle of the uncomfortable silence.

Martin sighed and so did Luella, "No, not yet."

Again there was silence.

I felt cold all of a sudden, the hairs on my skin stood up. Why is it so c-cold?

I shivered slightly and fortunately, wasn't noticed. I blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

I was, yet again, at the black abyss, this time there was no light not even the slightest one. Why am I here? I sat on the floor slowly and ran a hand through my hair.

_A car was speeding to a man's direction I that night. He was just crossing the simple road in the simple night. The car was too fast and in the process, hit him. He was dead._

Images of Gene's death flashed in front of my eyes, leaving me quite shocked and hurt.

_In the silence, cracks of bones were heard. A bloodied brunette lay there with a man stepping on his chest. He was dead._

Nii-san…Why them? I would rather watch the deaths of others than the ones I love and cared for! I was frustrated and at the same time weak. I was shaking but still held my head up.

A light then appeared and it was still faint just like the last time. I reached out to the light with my shaking hand. It seemed that it was the only thing that I could trust.

One more step.

White.

Everything was white. I didn't feel safe at all, where is this, what is this? I tried to walk but was unable to. It was like there were chains restraining me. I could feel the burning sensation around my wrists and ankles. I whimpered.

…

Everything was white but then it suddenly turned into black. I remembered this place somehow.

It was my haven when I haven't met Mai that time. When Gene died there was this blackness that consumed me.

It was cold.

The cold were like needles scraping at my skin. I cried out.

A door opened and there was light. A brunette was there reaching out. Mai was reaching out to me and she looked like she was in pain.

I reached out to her too.

Tragedy, weakness, and a plaintive, tear-stained face meet my gaze. It makes me collapse into nothingness, though, in desperation, I grasped her clammy and dead cold hand that always reached out to me.

Her tears were never ending. Why was she in pain?

"M-mai?" I asked with a strained voice.

…

I cried as the invisible chains were becoming hotter. I could not speak, I could not…I just couldn't. He said my name yet I was unable to tell him. I was tired.

I stopped whimpering…

I was tired.

I stopped struggling…

I was so tired.

And there came Kaname with a sickening smirk. I pushed Naru back into the black oblivion, closing the doors that connect us.

_Don't look at a monster such as I.I am not deserving. I never was deserving. Don't look at me, Naru…I have been hiding all the time to you._

I hung my head low, a smirk gracing my features.

Kaname clapped, "Finally, she showed her true form!"

The invisible chains were gone, everything was gone. I was not in pain anymore. My hair turned into black and my eyes were crimson. It was supposed to be a curse put on me by the time my brother died. To think that one would escape a demon without something bad happening. Ha! Like that would happen.

After this I may be dead.

_I'm so sorry._

…

"Mai!" I yelled, frustrated.

Where is that damn door! I looked from left to right, back and front. I breathe in deeply and exhaled again and again.

That demon is there for crying out loud! She pushed me and again saved me leaving her to be hurt!

Damn, damn, damn!

_I'm so sorry._

"Mai? Where are you Mai! Answer me!"

It was hopeless.

I cried. The tightening of my chest didn't make me feel better at all. It was telling me to look for her for she is in danger.

But how?

I laughed like a sick man and stood up.

If it works I would be glad and if not, I may be dead.

Just wait, Mai.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait! I have been busy with school! ^~^ Read and Review!<strong>

**-PauleenAnne**


	6. Chapter 6

**All for love**

**Disclaimer: O.O As if no one know that I do not own GH heeehee~!**

**Chapter 6 – A bloody fight**

_The night is no more than a place for one to be frozen and the light is no more than a place for one to be scorched. But in the bloody crimson it is no more than where one meets their end._

* * *

><p><em>Clang…clang <em>

Swords were clashing with each other, emitting white sparks as our pair of crimson eyes was filled with amusement and seriousness. Is that possible, amusement and seriousness showing on one's eyes? It seems so.

I thirst for blood, I hunger for death and that was the curse. Why would turn myself into this kind of monster if there was no good side effect? Immense power will be given and so were my senses being doubled. Speed, strength and intellect were doubled–tripled. It was simply because I want to end this demon's life.

Dark colors were tainting the white ground making puddles of crimson and puddles of black liquid slowly mixing with each other. Bruises, wounds, and cuts were here and there. I thirst for blood…I hunger for death…I want to kill.

It was a fight till death.

Please, oh please let it be him. I inwardly rolled my eyes thinking that way, it just seems too impossible.

_Clang…clang_

These thin blades that we use were full of blood, tainting the silver edges of the once clean blade. We might die because of blood loss, I laughed at the thought. Kaname looked at me weirdly, as if I was going crazy.

"What'cha lookin' at?" I asked with a sickening smirk plastered on my bloodied face.

"Tch!"

I laughed again; maybe I was really going _crazy_. And so I did some singing along the fight, maybe it will be the last or not. Though I doubt I will be not be the last.

"It's always been about me myself and I  
>If all relationships were nothing but a waste of time<br>I never wanted to be anybody's other half  
>I was happy to say that our love wouldn't last<br>That was the only way I knew to that you

You make we wanna say  
>I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo<br>Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
>Cause every time before we spend like<br>Maybe yes and maybe no  
>I can live without it, I can let it go<br>Ooh, I did, I get myself into  
>You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,<p>

Tell me is it only me  
>Do you feel the same?<br>You know me well enough to know that I'm not playing games  
>I promise I won't turn around and I won't let you down<br>You can trust and never feel it now  
>Baby there's nothing, there's nothing we can't get through<p>

It wasn't fitting with the scene but I just want to sing. O for the love of god was I going crazy just because of this demon? Whew maybe I'll be sent to the mental hospital and it seems that Naru was right. I really was going to go at the mental hospital but with different reasons I guess…Hahaha, corny.

So can we say  
>I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo<br>Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
>Cause every time before we spend like<br>Maybe yes and maybe no  
>I won't live without it, I won't let it go<br>Wooh Can I get myself into  
>You make we wanna say<p>

Me a family, a house a family  
>Ooh, can we be a family?<br>And when I'm old and sit next to you.

And when we remember when we said  
>I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo<br>Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
>Cause every time before we spend like<br>Maybe yes and maybe no  
>I won't live without it, I won't let it go<br>Just look at what we got ourselves into  
>You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,"<p>

I stopped to breathe but that was the perfect timing for him to hit me.

"Aweee~!"

I pouted when he hit me at the arm but the next thing I did was to continue to sing.

"Love you…"as that last word from the song came out of my mouth, the white surface began to crack.

I looked, wide eyed at my surroundings.

No.

Please, no!

…

I smiled tiredly and sighed with relief. It worked just as I thought and now, all I need to do is go and save her…

At least 5 more minutes…?

I walked like a drunken man since there was no wall to support my weight. As everything cracked into pieces like a glass shattering, my black place and her white one connected and in the middle were gray.

The sight I caught sickened me and it wasn't the blood that sickened me, but it was Mai.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I looked at her crimson eyes. Her long black hair contrasted with her pale skin which was once rosy and a little bit dark. That hair I love so much was gone and was replaced by that long black hair. She looked at me emotionlessly and Kaname looked at me with a smirk.

"Uh-oh, looks like prince here found out your little secret." Kaname said with such amusement glinting in his eyes.

…

No…Hunger…must stop. Naru, please go away…

I might kill you…

…

Mai looked at me then to Kaname with such dull eyes. Her eyes were empty and void of emotions, she was like a bloodied doll.

The invisible wind passed us repeatedly, yet no one moved, no one said anything, nothing happened except for the continuous flow of their blood from various cuts and bruises.

"Why did you keep this a secret…?" I started with a low voice, to think that she didn't keep any secrets from me anymore. I was a fool to believe that though.

"Don't mind it anymore…it's nothing to be concerned about."

"Now, don't be too _harsh _Princess." Kaname said, tracing the edges of his blade.

"Give me a good reason." I said demandingly, wishing that that demon would just disappear and let us have a private talk.

"It is nothing to be concerned about." Mai said again.

"I am so _damn _concerned about that problem!" I frustrated said, "I may not look or act like this normally but I, for once, have the right to be angry with you! I have every right!"

I may be sounding like Mai this time but I don't give a damn about it anymore.

"Then go and be angry at me," She started which made my blood boil "it is not like I give a damn about it." It was said mockingly.

I composed myself, seething inside. Problems can be solved in a calm demeanor, calm mind.

"Very well, but may I inquire how to get out of this _damned _world?"

I'll get out of this world and leave you here, you idiot! Jus–My head throbbed. Wait…I used my PK and the result is…How the heck did I forgot about that?

My vision was becoming a blur, my head ached and my body felt so heavy. Will I wake up and think that this is only a dream? Is this just a dream, a nightmare?

'_I'm sorry'_ Mai mouthed before my vision was swallowed by the darkness.

…

"Noll…What's happening to you and Mai…?" I could hear the faint voice of my mother. So it was actually a nightmare? I was filled with hope and eagerly opened my eyes but to my dismay, Mai was also unconscious.

Trying to find a new hope, I asked inquiringly, "Mother…" I started my throat dry, "What happened?"

Mother's eyes widened and she smiled for a second and it was already replaced by a frown, "Noll…you and Mai collapsed during dinner…I…I th-thought we would lose both of you!" She sobbed as she buried her face into her hands, clear drops of liquid leaking from the spaces between her fingers.

That was real? Was everything that I have seen real? Mai, that demon, crimson eyes, blood…So that was the reason why it was so lucid…so real.

My head throbbed and my body ached as I tried to sit up. Mother already left to father and told him that I was awake.

Feeling the fabric beneath me, I exercised my feel for a bit by moving them a bit. I closed my hands tightly around the sheets of the bed, crumpling them like paper. Was I angry? Was I saddened? But one thing I'm sure of was that I was confused. I was confused with my emotions. I should have been cold to everyone and never had been so close with other people. Locking up emotions and physically appearing as an emotionless teen would be much easier.

Was I regretting falling in love?

I sighed and walked over Mai's form slowly, putting my hand on the wall for support. Her appearance didn't change a bit excluding her overly pale skin. She was like dead, and mother even bothered to dress her in a white gown. I frowned, was she readying for her funeral?

I touched her icy cold skin but was taken aback but it was too late.

I saw another vision.

_She was fighting with immense speed and so was her opponent. Licking her bloody lips, she smiled sickly and savored more of the blood. Slashing and slashing, she drew more blood from the opponent who, in turn, grinned widely. Splash, splash. The splashing of the dark liquid grew more and more as it covered the whole white and black ground. This only added more to the two's amusement and fascination, it showed through their eyes. _

_She lowered her blade and twirled her hand at the bloody pool below them, she then used it as a substitute for an ink and took a part of her clothe and wrote intricately on it. Runes and unfamiliar words were written and such. The demon looked at it, wide eyed and immediately dashed towards her but, of course, it was too late for him._

_One smirked and one was wide eyed as the whole scene was swallowed by white._

_It was _their_ end._

* * *

><p><strong>Pauleen here~! I'm back and I am updating so slow...Sorry about that but you know school, always evil xD Lol, anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And so All for love fic is almost at its end. Review!<strong>

**-PauleenAnne  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**All for Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own GH!**

**Chapter 7 – All for love **

I was shaking. I had nothing…nothing left. I shouldn't have left her there. I was…a fool.

I swallowed a big lump on my throat and blinked away some substances that were threatening to fall from my eyes. It was unbelievable yet it was inevitable. My world had shattered in this very day, but would I bother to pick up those tiny little pieces of shards and fragments that were glistening even in the darkest place? Even if I pick them up, I would still miss one very important and beautiful piece of shard.

And it would be the one where the girl of my heart was.

What's the point on picking up the pieces when one would still be missing right?

Nothing.

I would simply leave them right? Forget everything and everyone…What am I thinking? This is nothing but a mere fragment of my imagination; a dream.

Reality isn't going to fool me, hahahah of course this is just a dream! What was I thinking that she already died? Tch. Maybe this was just a warning for me not to leave her right? I was angry at her and this dream says that I shouldn't have gone angry with her.

I smiled like a crazy man and walked like a drunken man. I let my feet guide me through the labyrinth of corridors and used the wall for support sometimes. Walking and walking until I reached a very familiar place. Opening the door, I scanned through the room and saw something glint in a book on the table. That book was the one Mai was reading, or should I say slept on.

Curiosity got me and I looked at the book suspiciously and looked at the silver thing that was shining just a moment ago.

It was a silver necklace–simple yet elegant looking. I took it and traced the intricate necklace slowly, as if reminiscing something. Is this Mai's? I never saw her wearing this necklace.

I took the book and scanned through the pages, I flipped the pages slowly and a paper fell. The book seemed to be a diary…and what's this? I took the paper that fell onto the floor and opened it…

It was a letter.

_Dear Naru…_

_And so here I am making this letter and hoping that you'll see this one day. I may be already dead as you read this letter; I just want to tell you that I already saw a solution for the curse thing-y. Ah, you may want to know how I saw a solution yes? Well… I read the diary of my mother and saw that she already encountered …this kind of curse which led to her death also. The price I needed to pay was my life. Anyway…I know you are angry with me seeing as I am now a monster with a hunger for death and blood. I was cursed simply to say. A necklace was preventing me to look like…a monster. Oh, and may I add that I really wanted to say one last goodbye to you or just even say 'I love you' for the last time. I really loved you with all my heart despite the hardships we had. I was hurt and so were you, it happened so many times yet I didn't regret that I have loved a man like you. You may be a jerk sometimes but that's why I love you because you are my jerk. And so it seems that I'll have to say farewell to you forever but I would not know that maybe…just maybe, someday we might see each other again. Goodbye Naru-chan._

_Love,_

_Taniyama Mai_

_P.S. Don't you dare replace me!_

_P.S.S Oh just joking, love who you want to love but remember that I'll always love you._

I dropped the necklace making it fall to the floor with a tapping sound and it somehow resounded through my ears loudly. Was she…why didn't she tell me about it and I may have helped her and somehow might find a new and much more wonderful solution. So…this isn't a dream.

It really wasn't a dream.

Not at all.

My hands were balled tightly on my sides, anger running through my every vein. But what came out of my eyes were such clear crystals. I should've been the one who died! I hate myself! I hate myself! I hate myself!

"I hate myself…" I sobbed silently as I broke down, also silently weeping.

I was nothing but a coward. I should've controlled my emotions and did not get angry. I _was _calm at situations like those in the _past. _I smiled bitterly; oh…it was the _past _and not the _present. _Why does it matter now anyway, it's not like I can undo what happened. Yes I was a fool and I must say that she was also a fool and was quite selfish! She was selfish yes, she was.

But…

What shall I do now? Will I still treasure such moments that we had or burn it leaving it's ashes gone with the wind of time?

I wouldn't even bother to pick one…for I will always love her and death…is nothing but a mere obstacle.  
>Please wait for me Mai until I am at the right time to be with you.<p>

Till death do us part.

…

The smell of death was in every corner of the house, the atmosphere was so dark that one could almost not see a thing except for the candles' lights that lit the house dimly in the dark evening. Her body lay there, cold and unmoving.

Tears were shed and cries of anguish were heard throughout the whole place.

I stood there, my cold blue eyes looking at her once smiling face, my façade intact. Even if I had cried it all out I just couldn't believe that she was already _dead._ I then shifted my eyes to my mother who cried as loud as she could to pour out all the sadness in her heart.

I winced as she cried, yet another loud cry of pain. I knew that she loved Mai by the time we got here in England. She loved her as if we were already a married couple. I knew she was in so much pain of her loss…just like father, Lin, Madoka, and…me.

Maybe Gene was also sad, e loved Mai like his little sister that we never had. She was so precious to all of us. Lin even cried for the girl; a Japanese girl.

Madoka was also joining my mother in their cries of anguish. They were sobbing uncontrollably as tears were flowing endlessly from their red, swollen eyes. Father was weeping at the side as silent as he could.

And what did I do?

I stood there like a rock; unmoving. My face would scrunch up or wince by the loud and sharp voices of the females but most of the time, I would just stare at her face as if taking in everything; her face, her long brown hair and her petite figure. And then I stopped at her closed eyes, lingering there, remembering that those eyes once held such cheerful brown eyes.

I gulped.

One tear slid out from my eye, then a second one…third, until I was completely crying. I broke down on the floor catching everyone's attention. I screamed and yelled, frustrated.

Completely frustrated.

Again, I yelled as much as I could, letting out all the bottled up emotions. How long was it since I kept all my emotions to myself? Since birth? Well damn that. For my whole life for my whole bloody life did I never yelled like this.

Never.

I wasn't this miserable when Gene died but why am I like this? Why do I let my façade down in front of others? I wanted to stop the tears from coming out of my eyes but no, I just can't.

Everyone was comforting me with such worried and sad eyes. They knew that I wasn't the person who is like this; breaking down in front of people. I knew they were shocked to see me like this; such a pitiable man.

So vulnerable.

But do I look like I care? I don't…not anymore. I just want to cry out everything…

…

The sky roared loudly and rain was falling endlessly to the ground yet again. The white coffin was lowered onto the ground as the mourners left one by one. No umbrella, no coat; just plain black suit. There I looked onto the wet and muddy ground emotionlessly.

I decided that white would be the color of her coffin for she has a heart as pure as white. She may have lied about such things but in the end, she still did it for the good of others and not hers. She also looked like an angel with such white wings spreading at her back even at the time I saw her death.

She looked so serene.

"Goodbye Mai, I'll see you next time…" I said as I left a pure white rose on top of the ground, drops of rain falling on it.

…

Five years already passed, yet each second of those days were lonely and too slow for my liking, as if it was killing me. And each day, I could still see her face and I even dream about her gentle brown eyes every time I sleep. Her name would linger on my lips ever so slowly. How old am I anyway? It was like I haven't aged at all.

I inhaled the fresh air around me as if it was the freshest air I have inhaled for the past years. I looked at the blue sky wistfully and then looked at the white stone that had such intricate yet simple carvings.

_Mai Taniyama_

That name has always lingered at my mind and my mouth.

I smiled sadly…

"You know Mai…I would do everything all for love…All for love."

…

A silhouette of a girl with dancing brown locks smiled at the young boy genuinely. She had been guarding the boy ever since, she even visit his dreams once in a while. How she loved the way she smiles…a true smile.

"_You know too Naru…So do I. I would do everything all for love…"_

"_So do I, Naru…so do I…"_

Only the wind that surrounded them saw the two lovers; one dead and one alive.

Yet the two of them still loved each other…

Even as they faced death, love was all they needed.

And both would do anything…

All for love.

* * *

><p><em>For better, for worse,<em>

_For richer, for poorer,_

_In sickness and in health,_

_Till death us do part…_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the very long wait! I got y right hand bruised and wasn't able to go and type my next chapter~! Enjoy~! My hand's a lil' healed by now~! Read and review~! BTW, thank you so much readers! *bows deeply*<strong>

**-PauleenAnne**


End file.
